


Band Rehersal

by YinYangBangBang



Series: DashingRock [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Please do not use Futa to describe Blake in this fic), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Any headcanon you want, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Intersex Blake, Nonbinary Blake, RWBY Rock, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Blake, Wall Sex, backstage sex, bed buddies, fuck buddies, fuckin against the wall cause they so gay, safe sex, two gaaaals chillin in the backstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: A few questions leave Blake stressed out when she thinks of how much she's changed since leaving The White Fang and her old relationship with Adam and Ilia. Thankfully Weiss is able to sense her friend's upset and offers a far more exciting way to ease that stress rather than smoke a cigarette.





	Band Rehersal

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so pleased Trans/Intersex/Nonbinary Blake was so well received by you guys, thank you for your feedback! This one goes out to you, I couldn't just leave it at one drabble ;) Same as the last one, it could be left alone but also leaves room for me to continue it if I feel up to it. Hope you all enjoy!)
> 
> (A great big thank you to two people for this one. My buddy Dash first, who inspired the two fics with her amazing RWBY Rock AU and for proof reading the first half of the fic; and my buddy Tex for helping me figure out how exactly the position would work (lmao) and also for giving it a read and their approval. TY both of ya!)
> 
> (The last part was edited using the Grammarly add on, which I thoroughly recommend if you're like me and struggle with confusing words and punctuation, and it's free!)

_ “AND A ONE, AND A TWO, AND--!” _

The concert hall erupted with sound from the huge speakers in each corner of the room. It was two days to go until RWBY’s first performance in this venue, and they needed to be in top form. If they had any hope of making it to one of the bigger music festivals of the continent, they’d need to swamp any competition and impress potential judges. Thankfully the first evening was a guaranteed sell out, that would surely be a big enough hint that they were going in the right direction.

Truth be told, the group was growing in popularity as of late. Smaller venues were grasping at any chance to have the newest sound in, and bigger ones didn’t need much convincing either! Everyone was shocked at how fast their fan base had seemed to be growing, but everyone was equally pleased and proud.

Today was just a practice, but it was all about staying on top form. Even just for a rehearsal, they were all playing their very best. Both Ruby and Weiss were sure as they performed to keep moving around the stage, making things just as interesting to watch as they were to hear. According to their managers, an interaction was always adored by the fans, and thankfully the two were good enough friends that they never disappointed in that regard.

Blake continued to take her subtle approach. She was too focused on playing the correct notes, doing her part in delivering the bass. She knew all too well that singers and guitar players usually got the most attention, so remained in the background so as not to upstage that. It was comfortable for her to stay in the back, safer, but that wasn’t all that was on her mind lately.

While playing, she found her gaze turning to Weiss every so often. Now they were regularly meeting outside rehearsals and drinking nights, Blake was seeing their lead singer in a whole new light. At first, she didn’t have time for Weiss. She thought she was pretentious and obnoxious, only interested in herself and keeping up appearances. That view had entirely changed. She could see Weiss for who she was; a strong independent force who was trying to make a life for herself, breaking away from the family role to find her better self, and having fun while doing it. She admired her for that. But there were, of course, other things she saw more in her ever since they’d started their ‘ _ private rehearsals’. _

Being in the background had its perks when it came to watching Weiss perform. Those skintight jeans did wonders for her body, really bringing out the definition in her legs and in her backside. Shamelessly, Blake found herself looking a little too often, her own face darkening with her blush on occasion. She didn’t need to do that on stage when she sees the full thing in her hotel room regularly, but that wasn’t about to stop her anyway.

_ “Mirror Mirror, I’ll tell you something, I think I might change it aaaall!” _

Weiss blasted out the last note of the song, holding the microphone up as she sang it out to the empty hall, eagerly waiting for everyone else to be finished with their parts.

**SMASH!**

Everyone on stage jumped in fright when the guitarist’s instrument was slammed against the stage floor, snapping it in half and severing most of the strings. Instantly she held her hands up in the air, cheering with glee. Funnily enough, that expression was not shared by her other band members.

“Woah woah woah!”

From the back of the room, their lead manager was running as fast as he could toward the front of the stage, holding his hand out in some desperate hope it would have saved the electric guitar. No such luck, of course. Out of breath by the time he got to the main stage, he took a moment to pant, before looking up; “What’s with the guitar smashin’, squirt? You know they aren’t free, right?”

“Sorry Uncle Qrow!” Ruby apologized, holding up what was left of the headstock as she shrugged her shoulders. “You know our audience, they love a good guitar smash!”

“Rubes, there’s no audience here.”

“But there will be!” Ruby argued, tossing its remains on the floor. “Guitar smashing is a fine art that requires practice.”

Qrow pinched his nose and groaned in annoyance, shaking his head in resignation. He grumbled something under his breath about his poor wallet before focusing elsewhere instead. “We’ll talk about this in a minute, Rubes. Other than that, you and Weiss were putting on a fantastic show, as always.” His attention then turned toward their drummer, who he offered a smile to. “Yang, you were pretty damn good too, but I think you’re right. Those drums definitely need a light show to bring you out a lil more.”

“YES!” Yang exclaimed, throwing one of her sticks high into the air, somehow managing to catch it again as it came down. “And I still think we should be throwing some of these to the audience, they need souvenirs!”

“Ho jeez, I thought we talked about the insurance of that. And last but not least…” He turned to the final band member. “Blake, mind if we have a word?”

Having just lifted her guitar over her shoulder, Blake leaned it against one of the speakers before she addressed Qrow, pacing to the edge of the stage, giving a small nod as she knelt to his level. “Yeah?”

“You ain’t really movin’ much still,” He gestured to all of one side of the stage, “Got all this room. Y’know, Weiss and Ruby barely hop that way so you don’t gotta worry about falling over each other or anything.”

Blake could only shrug her shoulders again, sighing. “I know I have the room, but it's just not my style to make a show of myself. I’m the bass that’s always the background, and I like performing that way.”

Qrow raised one of his brows in doubt, folding his arms as he leaned against the stage. “You don’t think I never went to a White Fang concert? You weren’t always that way.”

Those were days Blake didn’t enjoy thinking about anymore. It was a year or so ago, but the time with The White Fang was still in her memory forever. She was indeed a lot braver then, daring to jump around the stage in excitement while she performed alongside their vocalist and guitar player, sometimes even in a flirtatious manner that always got the crowd roaring. She blamed it on her innocence back then, when all she knew was that she wanted to have fun and make music. How naive she was. Since her leave she’d been a lot more mellow with performances, sticking to the background and being sure to avoid making a huge show of herself. Despite being the backbone of most of their music, on stage, she liked to make herself almost invisible.

“That’s what it is, ain’t it?” Qrow seemed to have sensed Blake’s drop in mood. He pulled away from the stage and instead leaned against it, looking up more sincerely. “They won’t be anywhere near here if you’re worried about that. I spent hours convincing the liaisons here that you were cool, they were very vocal that they don’t want The White Fang back here again.”

Frowning, Blake simply folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She seemed to be in no mood to talk about this, especially not with someone like Qrow Branwen. The last thing she needed was a loudmouthed drunk knowing her insecurities. “Things change, I’ve changed. I’ll work on it, but I don’t see how making a fool of myself on stage is really gonna make us better.”

Shrugging his shoulders Qrow left the stage instead and folded his arms again, resigning to the situation. “Fair enough. Give it a shot when we come back tomorrow if you can. I think we’re done for today.” Stepping back to the other side again, he pointed to Ruby, gesturing for her to follow him offstage. “Meanwhile I’m gonna have a lil talk to my nieces about the costs of insurance and guitars.”

To which their lead guitarist called out in annoyance; “You just don’t appreciate my art!”

While the others squabbled among one another, Blake was already putting her guitar away back in its case, placing it toward the back of the stage for the stage men to take care of. As she paced toward the stage exit once done, there was only one thing running through her mind after that conversation; she needed a goddamn cigarette. It wasn't the healthy option, it wasn't even the smart option, but filling her lungs with red hot smoke did wonders to help her try and forget her former life. At least a stick of tar wouldn't ask her to come clean about her feelings like their manager always seemed to do.

The instant she pushed the backstage fire door open she was lighting up, leaning against the door to keep it open as she took a breath in. Finally, some release for the day. She stared out toward the open as she took her breath back out again, quietly thinking to herself.

While she didn't want to admit it, Qrow was right about something; she was in a far better place now. She never had to worry about any of the RWBY members going out on all night benders and returning with bloodied knuckles in the morning, or about entire venues and hotel rooms being trashed through their orders. The heaviest thing about them was just the music, the way it should be.

Overall, she was happy now, right? So why couldn't she act that way on stage anymore?

“I see you’ve made yourself a little smoking den already.”

Looking back around, Blake spotted Weiss just indoors. She spared her a smile as she paced closer, but did nothing other than take another drag of the cigarette and breathe it out toward the outdoors. As she flicked off some of the ash, she shrugged her shoulders. “Gotta go somewhere. You want one?”

Weiss shook her head, holding a hand out in dismissal. “Pass, but thank you for the offer, I guess.” She stepped a little further in, shifting Yang’s motorcycle helmet to one side of a crate to make a seat for herself, where she hopped up to idly. “Do you always smoke after you receive unorthodox questions, or is this just a coincidence?”

Blake lightly smirked, raising an eyebrow as she stared back outside again. “Helps me calm down, figure stuff out in my head, ease stress, that sorta thing.”

“I see.” Weiss idly swayed her legs from side to side, looking down toward the ground. Lightly smirking, she joked; “I’ll bear that in mind next time you light up right after we ‘hang out’.”

Unable to help herself, Blake chuckled during the drag she had, quickly taking the cig from her mouth and clarifying; “That’s definitely for the ‘calm down’ part, don’t worry about that. What you and I do together is a different way to ease stress.”

“Nice save.” Weiss laughed lightly, keeping the smile for the moment in silence while Blake finished off her cigarette. But that wasn't the end of it. Blake could tell by now when Weiss did want to say something but was debating. She’d wait patiently, looking off into the distance sometimes or twiddle her thumbs idly if it was serious. And that seemed to be true when Weiss asked; “Was it those questions that stressed you out?”

There it was. Blake allowed the end to fall from her fingers and ground it into the concrete with her foot. Immediately she leaned back against the wall again. “Only because they came from him. The dude might be Yang and Ruby’s uncle, but he’s not mine. I’m not one for talking about exes to strangers.”

“I figured it was something like that. He can be rather invasive at times, especially after a drink or two.”

“Tell me about it.” Blake rolled her eyes again, running a hand through her hair. “Glad he’s at least sober enough to keep from suggesting I should do what I used to, randomly make out with one of the members on stage.

Where she expected Weiss to laugh, she did not. Instead, she was actually very intrigued, raising an eyebrow. “You really did that with them? Live during shows?”

Right away Blake’s face lit up. She did just let that slip easily when she framed it as a joke.  _ Welp, this is awkward. _

But Blake just shrugged her shoulder again. “With Adam or Ilia, yeah. I mean, the three of us were dating at the time, we were always trying crazy ways to get the audience  _ screaming. _ Guess I was just glad it was that over smashing the venue and running up a huge bill.”

“... Huh.” Weiss appeared bewildered. Even though the two had been getting to know one another a little better since their arrangement, it seemed that wasn't one of those things. “There really is a lot I still don't know about you, huh?”

Allowing the fire door to fall shut again, Blake leaned against the wall instead, looking over at Weiss again. She sighed deeply. While she knew Weiss had the best intentions at heart, the whole subject was exhausting. “It really isn't important. The past is the past, I'd rather just focus on ‘Making better memories’ as you put it.”

“Oh, no, I’m not saying you shouldn't focus on that! I just… I don’t know, it's interesting to find these things out? Like I never knew you were bi or poly or…” Sensing this wasn't helping to lighten the mood, Weiss immediately stopped. “Sorry, that isn't helping.”

Unable to help herself, Blake chuckled lightly. As frustrating as it was, she could still understand Weiss’s heart was in the right place. She cared for her feelings and was just curious as her friend. That warmed her heart. When she looked at Weiss again, she was left with a smile.

“You are helping,” She reassured her, “God, you’ve all been helping. It's been so nice to be in a group who cares about each other, who just make music because we love it rather than use it as an excuse to cause chaos. And… uh…”

Finding her cheeks beginning to burn once more, the smile she had was turning sheepish. “ _ You Especially _ have been helping. It's been nice to just mess around without any pressure and just…  _ have fun _ . And with you its… really,  _ really _ fun.”

The redness grew in Weiss’s cheeks also. For a moment, she found herself unable to look Blake in the eye, instead looking off toward the wall to try and avoid eye contact. But in that moment of silence, she took the time to look around the backstage area. When she was finally ready to speak she shifted her position slightly on the crate, moving closer and speaking quietly, “How about we ‘have some fun’ right now?”

“... Huh?” But Weiss’s expression never shifted. She appeared just as smug, in fact even more so once the cogs turned in Blake’s head. Her eyes snapped open when realizing, and she whispered back; “Wait, are you serious? Right here?!”

“Why not?” Weiss asked, “No one’s exactly coming back here, they’re all packing away to head back to the hotel.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “Then… why don’t we just wait till we’re back there too?”

“I don’t think you’re quite getting it.” Shifting forward off the crate again, Weiss refused to let her confidence slip just yet. She looked to Blake with a half lidded expression, pacing very slowly toward her. “I mean… I’m  _ pretty sure _ no one will be back here but there is a tiny chance someone might…”

“Surely that’s all the more reason to go back-”

“Doesn’t that excite you though?” Once close enough, Weiss trailed one of her hands up Blake’s arm. Agonisingly softly, until resting it on her shoulder as she looked up and met her gaze. “The thrill, the risk… That tiny chance someone could walk in. You don’t want to do things too adventurous on stage anymore, I get that; but how about adventurous backstage, right here, with me instead?”

A shaky breath escaped Blake’s lips. Now that was definitely something worth the risk. No matter how skeptical she was of Weiss’s intentions at first, the longer she gazed into that half lidded expression, the more she felt her own need growing. But Weiss just smirked, continuing to hold her close and stare up at her. That was enough for Blake to make her choice.

She grasped Weiss’s wrists from her shoulders, using it as leverage to push her back into the opposing wall, where she immediately captured those lips with hers in a heated embrace. Mere seconds it took for them to find a rhythm, bodies pressing up against each other and grinding to try and fill that need they both shared. Blake released her wrists, instead bringing one of her hands to the back of Weiss’s knee, pulling the leg up and against her so those grindings would do more to satisfy her.

And they did. Numerous times Weiss had to pull away to catch her breath, but a moan hung in the air every time. And she always returned within seconds, immediately crashing their lips again and opening her mouth wide for Blake’s advances. That leg Blake pulled against her looped around the back of her knees, pinning her in place in the hope Blake would grind against what was between them. Even though both Blake’s and Weiss’s jeans it felt good, but she needed more. They both did.

When they next pulled away, Blake went to her neck. She immediately began kissing and biting, making Weiss moan out in desire. The bassist was determined to drive her crazy, pulling her leg up further and pushing up against her just so they could tease one another for longer. But it couldn't continue. Their needs were growing too great.

After a few seconds of resisting, Weiss finally had the courage to push on for the next step, quietly whispering; “Condom?”

Blake nodded, at last breaking away that kiss and releasing her leg. While she fussed about the packet and getting it open, Weiss was already eager to go and unzipping her jeans for her, smirking and grasping the waistband of both her jeans and her underwear, pulling it down just enough to expose the hardening cock there. They were well past the point of talking. Both could read each other like a book and everything worked perfectly without words. Blake moaned quietly as Weiss jerked her, feeling her member grow to its full length before Weiss took the condom from her and put it on for her. Now they could get started.

In a swift movement, Blake knelt down and pulled Weiss’s jeans and underwear together down to her knee, scooping her legs up as she stood again. The quick action knocked the wind out of Weiss when she was pushed against the wall, pinned there by Blake’s body and her legs on her shoulders. But the instant she felt Blake’s wrapped member pushing itself up against her bare lips she smirked again. It wasn’t at all a glamorous position, but neither cared. All they were both focused on was how good it was going to feel.

And once Blake guided her member inside, the gasp from them both was a clear example of that. A smug smile formed on Blake’s face when she witnessed Weiss’s eyes falling shut with pleasure, unable to keep her eyes off her while she settled into a fast paced rhythm, breath getting heavier with each thrust. There were moments when a small moan escaped Weiss’s lips, but she each time, she tried to suppress such sounds by biting her lip. Such a sight made it a struggle for Blake to keep herself from moaning as well.

She found herself remembering their first real encounter of this nature, where what got her going was Weiss’s noises and screams. Now it was completely different. It was the thrill of pushing her own limits to get Weiss off quickly and quietly before they were discovered. What a way to create such adventurous memories.

The faster pace was taking its toll on the both of them. She felt Weiss’s hands grasping at her shirt tightly as she desperately clung on, eyes screwed shut as she tried to suppress her urge to scream out loud. Blake’s own breath was getting faster, and a few quiet grunts escaped her lips as she pushed in over and over. Seemed neither of them had quite anticipated how good this position was. Already Blake could feel the odd tremor from Weiss’s legs when she thrust particularly hard.

“S-Shit…” Weiss could barely hold herself together anymore, shaking her head side to side in some kind of attempt to hold on longer. But it wasn’t working at all. She just barely managed to mutter out for Blake; “C-Close…!”

But Blake was already feeling that for herself. She could feel her lover’s muscles tensing more often, hear the odd hum of pleasure that managed to escape from Weiss’s lips. She nodded in response, supporting her rear in order to make her thrusts that bit harder and faster, desperate to push herself for her own end alongside Weiss’s.

With a sudden whimper, her lover met that end. Weiss’s legs shuddered even more against Blake’s shoulders, finding muscles below clamping down on Blake’s member with each thrust, trying to pull her to her own finish with her. Blake watched as her face turned to a vision of pure ecstasy, finding it spurring on her own end much faster than she thought it would.

A few moments later, Blake met that end as well. She thrust herself to the hilt and allowed a quiet, long groan, feeling her member throbbing inside Weiss’s body. Her own eyes screwed shut as her mind was flooded with pleasure, quivering all over as the height of her orgasm passed over her. The knowledge that she’d came so close to when Weiss did was definitely a memory she’d be clinging onto for a while.

The both of them remained that way for a while, taking the moment to catch their breaths back again and just enjoy the afterglow. All Blake could bring herself to do was stroke Weiss’s lower back, just enough to ensure her she was there and had thoroughly enjoyed herself, as though her orgasm wasn’t enough. But it wasn’t long before Weiss was patting her shoulder.

“Okay, you can let me down now.”

Although at first whining sadly, Blake gave into her lover’s demand, drawing her hips back and the member out of Weiss’s body again, holding her rear firmly to support her as she brought her legs back to the ground. Both of them were still out of breath as they tidied themselves back up, Blake quickly tossing the condom in the trash and zipping her jeans back up while Weiss pulled her own back. Should anyone come in now, at least the only possible sign was the redness in their cheeks.

“So…” Blake began, holding her hands behind her back as she tried to think of what to say. In the end, only one phrase was perfect, but also not enough. “... That was fun.”

“Oh yeah.” Weiss weakly laughed, trying to tuck away the few strands of hair that’d managed to come loose while she was pinned. “Jesus, that position was just incredible.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Blake was straightening the collar of her shirt, folding the sleeves back again to their usual position. Still, her interest was piqued, she raised an eyebrow when looking over. “Just cause it was new or…?”

“Blake, you’re my first, everything is new.” Weiss clarified with a small laugh, but her cheeks went pure red when she explained it. “It was  _ so deep. _ I don’t think you have ever managed to get in that much before. It was… wow.”

Blake also blushed. “Wow, really? I mean, I knew I could make it hard, but I never realized it was that good.”

Though she found her ears perking up at a sound. There was the low rumble of a motor outside. A small one, most likely belonging to their drummer, Yang. Seemed the rest of the band were making their way back to the hotel.

“C’mon, we can talk about this back in the room.” Blake walked to the fire door instead, where the volume of the engine increased significantly.

“Right, yes, let’s do that. I should probably take Yang’s helm-” Though when Weiss turned to face the crate she was sitting on earlier, she stopped. She appeared deeply confused, raising an eyebrow of her own. “That’s odd… I could have sworn her bike helmet was on there a minute ago.”

“Maybe you saw her put it down and you’re remembering that,” Blake reassured.

“Perhaps so. Yes, that was probably it. Either way, she has it now, so we can just go back to the room ourselves and relax and…”

Blake let Weiss ramble on about their evening plans as she followed her out, smiling to herself as she watched her talk, even if she wasn’t necessarily listening. She couldn’t help but keep looking at her, keep thinking about how she came backstage just to make sure she was alright and how she could even tell something had been wrong in the first place. That was something only Yang or her family had been able to do for her before.

Maybe this was all a sign that this was going to last. Or maybe it was a sign it could blossom into something more.

* * *

Hours later, the hotel bar was full of hustle and bustle. Both from the residents and from the few people who’d wandered in from outside to have a good evening, drinking and laughing with their friends over beers and cocktails. A relaxing social atmosphere to be in for most.

But it always felt awkward for Blake. She wasn’t one for socializing with anyone other than a few close friends, so a bar atmosphere wasn’t something she enjoyed. But Yang was going, and she could barely say no when she’d be on her own otherwise. She sat at the bar with her friend, nursing the bottle she’d just started.

“I was looking at some of the lights for my kit, some things are  _ insane. _ ” Yang had been going on about her drum kit for a good five minutes now, seeming excited to tell Blake about it after their long day. Was this really what she wanted to come down here and talk about? “I could light the thing in fuckin’ pride colors if I set it up, I mean can you imagine a rainbow pulsing each time I hit a beat?”

“Sounds pretty fuckin’ gay.” Blake agreed, managing a smile as she looked at her. “At least it's better than your other idea, I think fireworks would have gone down with Qrow like a lead balloon.”

“Dude what if I could get  _ pride fireworks _ ? Kill two birds with one stone!”

“And one of those birds would be your Uncle if he saw how much the insurance would charge to cover that!”

“Alright alright, point taken!” Yang laughed with her, taking a long sip from what was her second bottle for the evening. Yang always could hold her drink better than anyone else in the band, usually she needed at least two for a casual evening, and this was no different. This was tolerable for Blake, she could handle a bit of a louder atmosphere as long as she had someone to talk to, and that someone tonight was her best friend. It wasn’t all too awkward after all.

Until the subject changed.

“So… You and Weiss have started hangin’ out a lot lately huh?”

Blake paused. It was a simple enough statement, but given the context, she already felt her heartbeat getting faster. She and Weiss hadn’t told anyone of their arrangement yet, and Blake wanted to keep it that way. She laughed gently, keeping herself as calm as possible so to not give it away. “Alright, I’ll admit it, you were right; she is great once you get to know her. We’ve got a lot in common it turns out.”

“Right, yeah. Like you both like Malibu and coke, or taking a walk in the park when the weather’s good,” Yang was watching Blake’s every move, waiting for her to take a sip of her drink, before she slipped out, “or fucking in public…”

**PFFFFFF**

Instantly Blake spat out the drink, luckily managing to aim it at the ground in time rather than spraying it directly in Yang’s face.  _ No, anything but that. _

“Wha- I-Uh- E-excuse me?!”

“Oh don’t pull that bullshit, I walked in on you both!” This was getting worse and worse by the minute, but Yang shuddered at the memory. “Very quickly, of course. I walked in, saw you two…  _ yeah _ ; grabbed my helmet and noped outta there fast as I could.”

“Oh my god…” Blake was covering her face in an attempt to hide her shame. They really had been caught after all. “I am so sorry you saw that-”

“I mean from what I did see, Weiss sure is flexible…”

“Will you please stop talking?”

Yang could only laugh as her friend leaned against the bar, burrowing her head into her hands more and more. While she didn’t like to think about her best friend watching that, it seemed she did more or less leave as soon as she realized what had been going on. Yang was rather vocal on that part. “Look, I don’t care what you do but like, Jesus, I wasn’t expecting to see my best friend’s bare butt today.”

“Hey, my butt isn’t that bad!” Blake finally perked up to argue. Though her cheeks were still completely red with the humiliation she felt. “Sorry again, by the way.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I just like teasin’ that’s all.” Yang gently punched her shoulder. There were clearly no hard feelings. “I’m just kinda surprised! I didn’t know you and Weiss were dating.”

“We’re not.” Blake clarified, taking a much longer sip of her drink, sighing with relief once done. She needed something to ease the embarrassment. “And you weren’t supposed to know. We agreed it's probably best to keep it secret that we’re…”

“Fuck buddies?”

Blake cringed. “I was gonna go for ‘bed buddies’ but that works too.”

“Hey, if it works for you, then it's totally cool! So long as you’re both having fun and you’re both sure that’s all you’re doing, then fucking without the commitment is pretty damn fun.”

Although Blake nodded in agreement, she started to think about that a little more. Yes, it was fun without the commitment. It was what she needed after the last mess she went through with Adam and Ilia before. But the more she thought about it, the more she started to think; did she want to just do this without commitment? Her and Weiss had been growing closer and closer as of late, not just in the bedroom. She knew in her heart, if it did grow into something further, perhaps she wouldn’t mind that at all. It could be even more fun than their current arrangement.

But she didn’t know if Weiss felt the same yet, and nor did she want to ruin their current one. For now, she was satisfied, as was Weiss. If she made the first move in the future… Then perhaps.

“Anyway, I gotta ask, outta curiosity…” Yang snapped Blake out of her train of thought, leaning closer and wearing a curious smile. “Was she good?”

“Fucking hell.” Blake immediately called for the bartender’s attention. “Please get me the strongest whiskey you have.”


End file.
